


穷光蛋卡和穷光蛋米的杏糊生活

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	穷光蛋卡和穷光蛋米的杏糊生活

穷光蛋卡其实一开始并不是穷光蛋。他是大家族Godson的私生子，还未成年的时候，他同父异母的一群兄弟害怕他争夺财产于是想要杀害他。双亲已逝，他无依无靠，流落街头，过着隐姓埋名的生活。  
穷光蛋米的家很贫穷，他考上斯坦福大学，他家的经济条件更是雪上加霜。他唯一的亲人是他的哥哥丁，但是丁的日子也过得不好。穷光蛋米为了不给哥哥添麻烦，自己借钱交了学费。为了还债，他在课余打了几份工。每天都十分忙碌。  
其中有一份工作是在一间餐厅当打杂小弟。  
这份工作的好处是可以在餐厅关门以后收拾客人剩下的食物。穷光蛋米为了节省饭钱，每天晚上都会把剩下的食物挑拣一遍，实在不能吃的他才会倒进垃圾桶。  
穷光蛋卡在这几条街上转悠是最近的事。他被几个流浪汉欺负，不得不换个地方落脚。  
于是在那家餐厅后门的垃圾桶边，他们相遇了。  
穷光蛋卡身上唯一干净的部分是他那双纯净无瑕的眼睛。他用那眼睛直勾勾地盯着穷光蛋米手里的垃圾袋。他的背微微驼着，细瘦的手指揪着衣摆。  
穷光蛋米见他可怜，就把自己留下的那包食物给了他。  
那以后穷光蛋卡隔三岔五地会出现在餐厅的后门，每次他来穷光蛋米都会把自己的食物给他。  
后来他们相熟了，穷光蛋卡就给穷光蛋米讲他的事。  
在知道对方无处可去四处流浪之后，穷光蛋米不由分说地把穷光蛋卡带回他的住处。  
穷光蛋米住在一间破旧公寓的储藏间里。他低声下气地乞求房东，让穷光蛋卡能跟他挤在一起。  
房东嫌弃他，要穷光蛋米多付一些房租。穷光蛋米毫不犹豫地同意了，尽管扣去他要还的债，他没剩几个钱。  
穷光蛋卡没有谋生的技能，穷光蛋米把他收拾干净了以后，他在一个建筑工地找了份体力活，每天都做得很辛苦。为了报答穷光蛋米，他把赚来的钱都拿给穷光蛋米还债，虽然他能赚的并不多。  
偶尔晚上他们都有空闲的时候，穷光蛋米就会教穷光蛋卡一些知识。  
昏暗的光线里，每次穷光蛋卡抬起头，用湛蓝色的眼睛默默地凝视着为他讲课的穷光蛋米，穷光蛋米就觉得有些东西变了。他的脸变了，热得发烫，他的心脏变了，砰砰直跳。  
有一天晚上很冷，穷光蛋卡在睡梦中抱住了穷光蛋米。穷光蛋米吻了他。于是那之后他们夜夜都吻。  
他们在小小的房间窄窄的床上压抑住声音做爱，那床吱吱呀呀地晃。  
冬天最冷的时候，穷光蛋米抱着熟睡的穷光蛋卡裹着单薄的被子，被冻得整宿整宿失眠。  
穷光蛋米过了四年这种生活，终于毕业，找了一份薪水颇高的工作。他领到工资的那一天，给穷光蛋卡买了一件米黄色的风衣，那是唯一一件穷光蛋卡在商店橱窗前多看了两眼的衣服。  
穷光蛋卡学了很多法律知识，在穷光蛋米的帮助下，有一天他揭露了Godson兄弟们的罪行，得到了属于他的那份财产。  
几年后的一个新年，当穷光蛋卡和穷光蛋米搬进属于他们自己的房子，想起他们穷光蛋的那段日子，都忍不住要把对方抱得紧些，再紧些。


End file.
